With the development of electronic technologies, various functional components, such as projection systems, on terminal devices, such as cell phones, become more and more available.
However, during projection of display elements on existing terminal devices, operations of screen rotation or alignment for terminal structures have to be adjusted. Changes in projection modes and other display states have to be adjusted in order to realize simultaneous changes of terminal states and projection modes, so that operation complexity increases.